


i'd make a wish for sunshine all the while

by belugas



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: ...more like Porn with a Smattering of Backstory tbh, And in love, But these two are definitely particularly cute, Damerey Summer Exchange 2017, F/M, Fluff, Force Sensitivity, PWP, Pregnancy, The Force is not always particularly helpful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 07:37:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11286663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belugas/pseuds/belugas
Summary: It was midmorning. The sun filtered through the leaves outside the window to warm the sheets in bright patches. Rey laid awake, listening to the whisper birds calling to each other in the trees, to Poe snoring quietly in bed next to her...





	i'd make a wish for sunshine all the while

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nichestars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nichestars/gifts).



> this is a gift through the damerey summer exchange for nichestars, who wanted force-sensitive babies/rey struggling to control her powers during pregnancy. it's... sweet, loving smut, based loosely on that concept.

It was midmorning. The sun filtered through the leaves outside the window to warm the sheets in bright patches. Rey laid awake, listening to the whisper birds calling to each other in the trees, to Poe snoring quietly in bed next to her, and what must have been Kes making breakfast downstairs, if the faint smell of freshly-brewed caf was anything to go by. 

She rested a hand on her belly. The baby was resting now, which figured—her favorite time to wiggle around was specifically anytime Rey was trying to sleep. At this point, the occasional tiny knee jabbing her insides wasn’t the only thing keeping her awake; she was about halfway along, and her belly was beginning to grow faster than she could get used to it. Finding a position to sleep in was hard enough on its own without the added challenge of having to sleep through baby aerobics. 

To be honest, though, Rey didn’t mind much. Mornings were so _good_ on Yavin IV. There was no rush, nowhere else to be except here, warm in the sun. 

Poe and Rey had relocated to Yavin when she was just a few weeks pregnant. There hadn’t been much choice in the matter, really; it turned out that one extremely force-sensitive person growing another, apparently also force-sensitive person inside of them equaled a whole lot of force-sensitivity with nowhere to go but out. It started with Rey breaking Luke’s (cybernetic) arm during training, thanks to a sudden burst of strength neither of them had been expecting. Rey had felt awful, even though Luke waved off all her apologies—“Don’t worry, you’re still not my worst student by a long shot,” he’d said, dryly—especially because neither of them understood what had happened. They hadn’t figured it out until a quick visit to the medbay for a possibly sprained wrist turned into a few extra tests. 

Though both Rey and Poe had been ecstatic at the news, they’d meant to stay and keep fighting for as much of Rey’s pregnancy as possible. It hadn’t worked out that way. Rey went from accidentally breaking Luke’s arm, to unconsciously levitating everything in the room while she was sleeping, to an accident that almost took out half the Rebellion’s x-wing fleet. “You need to be somewhere safe,” Leia had told them, as gently as she could, “for you, the baby, and everyone else.” There weren’t many safe places left in the galaxy, but Poe’s childhood home was their best option. His father, Kes, had responded with a resounding “Of course!” when they asked him. Rey had been nervous to meet her father-in-law, even with Poe and BB-8’s excitement. “He’ll love you,” Poe had reassured her. “I promise.”They’d left as soon as they could to weather out the next eight or so months on Yavin IV. 

Poe had been right—Rey couldn’t pretend she didn’t love it here. Kes had welcomed her with open arms. It hadn’t taken her long to warm up to the tall, kind man who shared her husband’s smile. Life had settled into a calm routine; they visited the market, Poe and Kes teaching her how to cook (they both insisted she was a natural), explored the forests Poe grew up in, and spent evenings watching the sunset and listening to Kes tell stories about when Poe was young, the three of them more often than not laughing to the point of tears.

Sometimes the knowledge that they couldn’t stay forever was hard for Rey to ignore, but she pushed that thought away and just tried to enjoy the time they had here, together, and the time they would get to have here with their daughter before going back to the fight. 

Poe stirred next to her, jolting Rey out of her thoughts. He rolled over mid-snore and smushed his sleep-creased face into his pillow. His hair was sticking up in so many directions it reminded Rey of the chickens Kes kept in the yard, and she put a hand over her mouth to stifle a giggle. 

Poe rolled over a little more, until his face landed directly into a sunbeam. He groaned, turning face-down back into his pillow to escape the bright sunshine.

Rey smiled. “Good morning, sleepyhead.” 

Poe responded with an incomprehensible set of mumbles, then lifted his face. “Mmmrrghh. Mornin’.” He rolled onto his back and rubbed his bleary eyes. “Wh’ time is it?”

“Not too late,” Rey answered. “Your dad is still making breakfast, I think.”

“Mmmgood.” Poe turned onto his side to face her and smiled, his face still dopey from sleep and his still-squinty eyes even crinklier than usual. “Hi.”

Rey turned, mirroring him, and smiled back. “Hi.” She leaned over to kiss him on his sleepy forehead. “How’d you sleep?”

“Good,” Poe replied, scooting closer so he could kiss her properly. One of his hands came up to her cheek, his thumb moving gently back and forth. He tasted like sleep, but Rey didn’t mind one bit, especially not with the way he was kissing slow and warm into her mouth. He pulled back, looking only marginally more awake than before (though significantly less grumpy), and scooted down to press a soft kiss to Rey’s belly. “Mornin, baby.”

Rey propped her head up on one hand and pouted. “Tell her she’s got to stop dancing around in there all night,” she said. “I need to sleep sometimes, too.”

Poe looked apologetic as he came back up to put his head back on his pillow. “I’m sorry, babe.” He yawned and stretched. “I slept _great_ , by the way.”

Rey made a face and poked him in the side. “Oh, shut up,” she said. 

Poe flinched, ticklish, and laughed. He leaned over her, brushing her sleep-tangled hair off her forehead. “Can I make it up to you?” he asked.

Rey nodded, a smile spreading across her face. She reached up to put her hands in his hair and pulled him down into another kiss. Poe leaned up on his elbow, holding her face in one hand and tracing the other down to her chest. He cupped her breast through the soft, worn material of the shirt she’d stolen from him, and she hummed her approval into his mouth when he thumbed gently over her nipple. She’d been so much more sensitive there, lately; sometimes she was sore and any contact was too much, but today it just felt overwhelmingly good. She twined her fingers through Poe’s still-disheveled hair and pulled a little, and it was his turn to groan into their kiss.

They kissed for a little longer, until Rey pulled back, both of them flushed. Poe looked down at her, one hand still on her breast. “Does that feel okay?” he asked. 

“That,” Rey answered, “feels really kriffing good.”

Poe smiled. He kissed a path down to her collarbone, exposed by the collar of the too-big shirt, then replaced his thumb on her nipple with his mouth. He used that hand to support her back, while the other found her other breast. He mouthed at her gently through the shirt, his mouth warm and wet and so, so good, and she gasped, arching into his touch. It didn’t take long for Rey to come just like that, with Poe’s mouth and hands on her, her face scrunched up and her lip between her teeth in an effort to stay quiet. 

Poe kept his mouth on her until she relaxed, then came back up to lie next to her. “How’re you feeling?” he asked. 

“Good,” Rey answered, still a little breathless, her heart still quick in her chest. She smiled. “I want you, if you want to?” She slipped a hand between them and into Poe’s sleep pants, wrapping it around him and stroking lazily. 

Poe made a choked noise in his throat. “Y—yeah. I, uh, I definitely want to.”

Rey giggled at his loss of composure. She pressed a quick kiss to the end of his nose, pulled her hand out of his pants and patted his chest. “Lay on your back?”

“Yes ma’am,” Poe complied, moving over so they could be in the middle of the mattress. Rey sat up and swung a leg over Poe’s hips, settling down onto his upper thighs. She paused, furrowing her eyebrows. 

“What’s wrong?” asked Poe. He rested his hands on her thighs. 

“I want to kiss you, but…” she gestured to her belly, frustrated. “I can’t reach. There’s a baby in the way.”

Poe laughed. “Well, if that’s all. Here, lift up.” Rey sat up off his legs, and he scooted backwards until he was sitting with his shoulders against the wall. “C’mere.”

Rey paused as he lifted his hips to pull his sleep pants off, then scooted forward until she was straddling his thighs again. She leaned forward to kiss him, pleased. He ran his fingers through her hair; she kissed his jaw and sucked a small constellation of marks into the side of his throat while grinding down against him. Poe groaned, then pulled back gently. Rey pressed her hips down into his impatiently.

“Are you…” Poe paused. “Do you, uh, think we should move away from the shelf?” He pointed to the small shelf above his head that held a few books and potted plants. “I love you, but if your Force powers are gonna go haywire, I’d rather not have a concussion. Again.”

Rey groaned. She’d just gotten comfortable, but he was right; things had still been unpredictable, especially, it turned out, during sex. The last time Poe had gone down on her, half the furniture in the room had levitated, including one surprisingly heavy floral wall decoration that had dropped directly onto Poe’s head when she came. She winced, remembering the bump on his head. “I don’t wanna mooove. How about…” she closed her eyes, concentrating, and raised her hand. The shelf shook slightly, then hovered carefully from the wall to settle on the floor beside the bed. She opened her eyes and smiled smugly at Poe. “Better?”

He laughed. “My head feels safer, thank you. Also, I appreciate your dedication to not moving.” 

Rey shrugged, gesturing to her belly. “I’m a sleep-deprived pregnant lady. Moving takes a lot more work than it used to, you know.”

Poe inclined his head. “Fair enough.” He ran his hands up to her waist. “You need anything first?” he asked.

Rey shook her head. “Just you.” 

She lifted her hips, took hold of his cock, and then she was sinking down onto him in one smooth motion. Poe inhaled sharply as she surrounded him with her soft, wet heat, and Rey sighed as she bottomed out. She paused for a moment, her body adjusting to the almost overwhelming fullness. Finally, she started to move. Poe groaned, his head falling back against the wall as Rey lifted herself nearly all the way off him, and couldn’t help fucking up into her as she sunk back down. He looked so beautiful like this, she thought—here in the early morning sunlight, his brow furrowed in concentration, lip between his teeth. She didn’t think she’d ever get tired of seeing him like this and knowing it was because of her. 

They moved together, hips meeting and separating, Rey’s round belly against Poe’s flat one, the sounds of their bodies meeting and separating echoing in the small room. Poe mouthed at where Rey’s neck and shoulder met until they both lost their rhythm. Rey felt her orgasm building, and then she was coming, falling forward against Poe, her hands grasping at his hair, her face pressed into his shoulder to muffle her cry of release. She felt Poe stiffen, heard him groan and felt warmth bloom inside her and knew he had followed her over the edge. 

They stayed like that until their breathing slowed, Poe’s heartbeat slowing down against Rey’s cheek, echoing the tiny flutters in her belly. 

“Babe?” Poe said, finally, once both of them were breathing evenly.

“Yeah?” Rey slowly sat up, wincing as her back twinged.

Poe smiled, reaching forward to push the sweat-stuck baby hairs off her forehead. “We should probably go eat breakfast.”

**Author's Note:**

> for nichestars ♥ it was REALLY hard to keep this a secret!
> 
> many thanks to aimmyarrowshigh for beta-ing and cheerleading, and to the damerey exchange because this was a lot of fun!
> 
> title courtesy of [john denver](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=diwuu_r6GJE). also, you all need to know, as i now do, [ that the only chickens that have canonically appeared in the star wars universe have the feathers on their heads that give them funky hairdos](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Endorian_chicken). you're welcome.
> 
> come yell about star wars with me @bebeocho.tumblr.com


End file.
